


Golden Truth

by Kingslayer-Angel (JooniesWinterFlower), RiottBliss



Series: Love and Gangs [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Relationships: Brandi Rhodes/Cody Rhodes, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Character(s), Mandy Rose/Trent Seven
Series: Love and Gangs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405972
Kudos: 2





	Golden Truth

Seth was finally home healing after his ordeal at Claymore and everyone was preparing themselves for Roman’s memorial service, Cody and Brandi Rhodes had stayed to pay their respects and the entire group was sitting the the living room when a knock sounded at the door, 

“Who..” Violet started to say from her spot on Finn’s lap

“Oh! It’s Sonya and Mandy! I’ll go let them in” Paige says, not noticing Seth, Cody, Brandi and Mox’s reactions

“Uh…sis?” Jon says,

“Oh shit.” Seth murmured

“Okay, uh so Sonya and Mandy are probably about to try and kill me” Cody says in a rush just as the two women walked in looking around at everyone before their eyes locked on Cody.

With no hesitation both women pulled out their guns and pointed them at Cody. 

“What the fuck is he doing here.” Mandy said coldly 

“What the bloody hell?” Paige exclaimed “Do you two know him” she asked

“He was our brother.” Sonya whispers, her voice filled with pain. “And then he abandoned us.” 

“He helped us save Seth” Violet says quietly “It’s them?” She asks her Ex “Your sisters that you ran away from after Legacy got wiped out?” 

“If it wasn’t for Jon…and Roman…and Seth” Mandy says, tears filling her eyes “ They were both insane….They didn’t care that we were their daughters, Cody..they were gonna kill us too.”

“And you left.” Sonya says “We should just end you”  
Everyone was so focused on the drama unfolding in front of them that no one noticed Trent until he stepped right in front of Mandy blocking Cody from her view. 

“Seven, what the fuck?!” Pete yelled out, but Trent was completely focused on the beautiful woman now pointing her gun at him.  
“You don’t want to shoot him, love. You know you’ll regret it later” He says quietly 

“I really don’t think I will, Sevvie. He was our big brother. Big brothers aren’t supposed to abandon their sisters.” Mandy replied, her words making both Seth and Jon wince at the similarity to their own situation 

“Sevvie….?” Tyler whispered to Pete 

“Come on, baby…” Trent said reaching for her gun and taking it from her with no resistance. “Let the asshole explain himself. If you don’t like what you hear, I’ll help you hide the body”  
Mandy glanced at Sonya who simply nodded and put her own pistol away. 

Turning to Cody, Trent told him “I’m dead ass serious. You better have a good fucking reason for what the fuck you did or I’ll help my girl end you, ” 

“YOUR GIRL?!” His entire family explained.

“Cat’s out of the bag, Sevvie,” Mandy says smiling despite her tears and hugging her husband. 

“So remember last year when we all went to Vegas? Karat and I got drunk and accidentally pulled a Britney Spears” Trent said laughing 

“A Britney….YOUR FUCKING MARRIED?!“ Seth yelled 

"Yes..for almost 10 months, we didn’t tell anyone cause A. You would have all lost your shit and B. We’d decided to make a go of it. We’ve always kinda liked each other” Mandy explained 

“Hey, I thought you were out of my bloody league,” Trent says kissing her forehead 

“And I thought you didn’t like me” The normally cold blonde replied grinning “Guess we were both stupid”


End file.
